


Transporting a file

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [3]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully is held hostage for ransom. Can Mulder and Skinner save her?





	1. Held hostage...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Scully, Agent Mulder, Alex Krycek or AD Skinner. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

"Get in the car,” a voice ordered. Scully gulped as she did what she was told. “Now drive,” the voice said after they too got in the car and sat behind Scully as they pointed a gun at her head.  
“Where to?” Scully asked in fear as she started the engine. “No where special. I’ll tell you when to stop,” the voice told her. “No, tell me where to, Krycek!” Scully exclaimed, as anger overruled her fear. But all that got her was the click of the gun sounding shrill in her ears.  
“Just drive and we won’t hurt you,” Krycek told her. “You have classified information. I can arrest you,” she pointed out as she began to drive. “Not when I’ve got a gun on you,” Krycek told her. “We’ve trapped your cell number too, so any calls Mulder will make to you will get transferred to my laptop here where I’ve scrambled the signal so they can’t locate us,” Krycek hissed with a smirk. Scully gritted her teeth and forced herself not to swear at him. She was trapped, no doubt about it.  
“Mulder will find me,” she told him. “No matter what, he will always find me,” she said. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” Krycek scoffed as he continued to hold the gun on Scully.  
Just then as if on cue, her cell rang. Krycek answered it. “Mulder,” he said, and Scully tried to call out. “Mulder, it’s me. Help!” she managed to cry, but Krycek only pointed his gun to her neck and so did his partner who sat next to him at the back of the car. “Just shut up and drive,” Krycek’s female partner hissed in Scully’s ear.  
“Krycek? Where are you you son of a bitch?” Mulder asked. “Can’t tell you. But you can tell your FBI bosses from me- I have the Files on disc and I’m handing it over. Unless you come up with the money, we’ll abduct your pretty partner. You have two hours to wire us the money and that’s it.” Krycek said before hanging up.  
Scully scowled as she kept driving. She guessed she was going to an airport or train station, somewhere far away which would allow Krycek to escape with the money he needed.  
So she drove in silence for a while as she tried to think of a plan.


	2. Rescue plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AD Skinner and Mulder try to come up with a plan to save Scully...

Anything?” Agent Mulder asked AD Skinner as he and a few agents sat around Skinner’s table. Skinner shook his head wearily. “No return signal. The only way to contact him is when he contacts us,” he said. Mulder scowled as he paced the office. “I gotta do something. He could have taken her anywhere. But how would we stop them if we could find them?” Mulder asked.   
“We can have agents stationed at airports and train stations. Just in case he is trying to get away with the money,” a female agent suggested. “That can’t be done in two hours,” Skinner told her and they went back to their Files again. “He’s not trying to escape,” Skinner then realised. Mulder looked up, frowning. “What makes you say that, Sir?” he asked. Skinner looked at Mulder. “Men like him. They want to see the world burn,” he said simply.


	3. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krycek calls the FBI can a deal be reached?

You’ll never get away with this Krycek,” Scully told him as she continued to drive. “I’m FBI. They’ll let you rot in jail for this!” She said. Krycek grinned. “Get away with it? Oh you misunderstand me, Scully. I don’t want to get away with it. I’m proving a point,” he said. “What, that you’re mad?” Scully countered. “I do it because I can,” Krycek told her simply.  
“I’ll ring your friends in an hour and see what they have to say,” Krycek added with a grin.  
* * *  
“So my friends. What do you have for me?” Krycek asked an hour later. “We don’t negotiate with terrorists,” came Skinner’s reply. “Well that’s unfortunate, that really is,” Krycek said as he handed the phone to Scully. “Hey Scully. Say goodbye to Mulder,” he said. “Mulder! I know where we’re going! To the airport!!” Scully screamed into the phone. Krycek snatched the phone away and ordered Scully to pull over. She did so and as soon as she got out Krycek motioned to his female partner. "Knock her out," he told her. "I can't hit a woman." After hearing this, Scully was knocked out. “Time for plan B,” he told his partner as they both got back in the car and drove off, leaving Scully lying on the side of the road.


	4. Rescuing Scully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Skinner and Mulder get to Scully on time?

Mulder and Skinner burst into action as they ran out of the office. They figured Krycek was going to the nearest airport so they were going to drive there. They got in Skinners car and sped away before reaching the spot where Krycek stopped the car. Skinner and Mulder found Scully lying on her back, and Mulder wrapped his jacket around her as she began to wake up. “Mulder,” she said as they helped her into Skinner’s car. “What happened?” she asked groggily.   
“Krycek got away. But we’re taking you to get checked out at the hospital, and then we’re taking you home,” Mulder told her kindly. “But. Krycek..,” Scully protested. “He’s long gone,” Mulder said with a shrug. “The most important thing is keeping you safe, Scully,” Mulder told her, and Scully let him hold her as Skinner drove them back to the local hospital.


	5. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder takes Scully to the hospital- will she be okay?

Scully lead Mulder back to her place. She got checked over at the hospital and she was fine- she just had mild concussion and bruises, the doctors recommend she take a week off work to recover.   
“Thanks Mulder,” Scully said. “I knew you’d find me,” she said tiredly. “I’ll always find you, Scully,” Mulder told her, and they smiled at each other before hugging. Mulder kissed her on the forehead. “Goodnight, G-Woman,” he told her fondly. “Goodnight, G-Man,” Scully replied, and they smiled at each other once more before Mulder left and Scully closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this kind of silly story of mine and thanks so much if you left a kudos!


End file.
